


Essence Extraction

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ball Sucking, F/F, Facials, Hand Jobs, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Kinktober 2020, Day 1 - HandjobsBewitching Elise (Futa) x Bewitching Janna (Female)Elise has granted Janna an apprenticeship under the condition that she help maintain and replenish any and all resources she uses in her studies. Janna soon discovers that Elise is a bit of a headache.Today, however, Elise requests help with extracting something curious.Spider semen.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Janna/Elise (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Essence Extraction

"Janna..." A soft rumble from Elise's purple lips as she strode across the room, pressing up gently to her beloved brewing assistant. They'd had a peculiar arrangement between them for some time. Janna would do most of the work, while Elise would carry on amusing herself with mirrors and flashy little spells. Janna, being the dutiful witch she was, hardly paid Elise's antics any mind.

"What is it now, Elise?" Janna returned with a sliver of annoyance in her windy tone, peering up from underneath her large spectacles. Her finger tapped gently against the worn page of the tome she'd been poring over. There was no patience to her attractive gaze, making Elise all the more intrigued by it. What fun was complacency?

"I don't suppose you could help me acquire a certain... Ingredient I need?" A subtle smirk across her glossy lips as Elise began to weave her lie. She was rather good at that, and she knew fully well that Janna was never pleased by this schemes and pranks. She always, reluctantly, surrendered in the end. Elise was the superior here, ironically enough, and still had her uses despite generally loafing around and disrupting concentration. Not that Janna had many other choices, Elise boasted an impressive archive of resources to further one's studies and to conduct a staggering variety of spells. The price of annoyance was surely inconsequential in comparison for the more responsible of the two witches. And Elise knew just how valuable she was to the girl.

"...And what might that be?" Janna asked with an arched brow, annoyance being exchanged for cautious intrigue. "And please, don't say ligma again. It wasn't funny the first three times." She quickly added with a sigh of defeat. Elise couldn't help but chuckle, a slow shake of her head.

"No, no," she quickly laughed it off. Janna didn't quite find it as funny, as apparent by her stoic expression.

"I don't find sexual harassment to be a laughing matter, Elise," Janna wearily retorted, adjusting her posture and crossing her arms. "Anyways, what is it? I can run out to the herb garden if that's all it is."

"Spider semen," Elise said plainly, her smile growing wider. Janna visibly froze, an expression of shock across her face.

"And how do you propose we-" Thud. Janna was interrupted by Elise promptly lifting her skirt and casually sliding her panties down, her cock flopping out onto the counter and making its contents tremble. A thick, twelve-inch beast of a cock, the porcelain pale flesh lightly gleaming with traces of sweat along the bulge of its veins. It wasn't even fully hard yet, but the excitement was visible in its subtle twitching. Two full, smooth orbs adorned the base, Elise running her hand over them gently as she adjusted her clothes in this abrupt reveal. "Oh- You're fucking joking, right?" Janna coughed, averting her gaze to Elise's devious grin instead.

"Nope," Elise shook her head, taking that thick cock in a light grip and giving it a slow stroke, waving it side to side. "Is it funny to you? Didn't you just say that sexual harassment isn't humorous?" It tapered off to one direction under its own weight, the witch confident in its behemoth size and girth as she began to openly jerk off.

"So why the fuck don't you do it yourself?!" Janna stammered, her cheeks a violent, deep shade of crimson at this point. "You just need the semen, right? In what world do you need me to help you, your arms are perfectly capable. I never signed on in agreement to-... To gratify your perversions!" She was firm in her rebellion, but as Elise's heels clicked towards her she froze up entirely.

"No... But in our terms you did agree to fetch any and all ingredients I requested of you, so long as they were available on campus, did you not?" Elise chuckled, now mere inches away from her apprentice witch as she so boldly masturbated her rigid cock before Janna. Gentle 'schlicks' of her pre-cum spreading over the juicy length, so generously bubbling from that bulbous, purple tip. Her spare hand had dropped to cradle her sack, running slowly over it in a playful manner, less for self-stimulation and more for a teasing display.

"But... You have to realize how absurd and disgusting this is, don't you?!" Janna scoffed, by now her gaze fully fixated on Elise's gargantuan shaft as her slender fingers dragged back and forth across it. Her nostrils flared, taking in the scent of pheromones. Elise chuckled knowingly. A splash of aphrodisiacs in her perfume didn't hurt in helping convince the girl.

"Oh, surely. It's not by choice, dear, normally I wouldn't ever ask this of you!" Elise curled her lip down, gently pleading now. "But it must be acquired by someone else's hand. Milked, if you will." She emphasized her point with an almost on-cue glob of cloudy fluid oozing from the tip, leaking onto the hardwood floor. She moved her hand from her sack to grasp Janna's arm gently, which surprisingly permitted itself to be dragged to rest palm against shaft. Janna winced, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"...You promise that this isn't some scheme just because you're horny?" Janna had budged from her stance rather easily, Elise knowing that... Well, those conditions weren't uncommon in magic and surely Janna had realized that. It was a first for Elise to impose this sort of thing on her as well, making it all the more plausible. There were crude jokes, but never full-on exposure and sexual aggression. Again, surely the aphrodisiac was doing its job as well.

"Listen," Elise began, her gaze flicking down to Janna's hand. She carefully enclosed her apprentice's soft fingers around her shaft, tingling with excitement. There was no resistance, caressing that delicate hand in both of her own. "It'll be over quick. You jerk out a load or two, I'll do my best to pump it out quick, we bottle it and I can move on. You only have to use your hands, okay?" Elise chuckled, managing to completely subvert the question in her usual manner. Janna grimaced, but slowly began to nod.

"Fine." A firm statement from the girl, yanking her hand out of Elise's gentle grip and starting to slowly pump along that shaft. She swallowed visibly, biting her lower lip with a meek gaze down at the monster in her hand. Her grip moved towards the base, pausing for a brief moment as her arm lined up with that thick hard-on, letting it rest across her forearm in comparison. "It's so... Big." Janna concluded audibly, nervously fidgeting with her other hand resting against her stomach.

"Just means more of an arm workout, nothing else," Elise tried to reassure her, placing a hand on Janna's waist reassuringly. The other cupped Janna's own grip, starting to gently guide it along, base to tip, coaxing her to form a pleasant rhythm in her far too gentle stroking. It was almost the equivalent of tickling that massive hard-on, but it was stimulating in its own way. Elise was far from displeased by that light, almost teasing touch. After a few brief moments Janna again yanked her hand back until she was just holding the tip, letting that oozing, cool seed drain onto her palm for a brief second, but still worked herself into that same pattern. Uneven strokes aided by the sticky, self-producing lubricant, just satisfactory enough for Elise to encouragingly groan out every so often from her slightly parted lips. It was... Decent. Technique was sloppy and it was visibly impassioned, but she could feel Janna starting to warm up with each pump. A soft hum escaped Elise's lips, taking this far too casually as she watched the process. They had a long way to go.

"How long is this gonna...Nng. Take?" Janna groaned lightly, never lifting her concentrated gaze from Elise's hard-on. She seemed to squirm a bit every so often at the feel of that slick pre-cum coating her palm. Elise chuckled in amusement.

"You could do some things to speed it up," Elise suggested, wordlessly grabbing Janna's other arm and guiding her wrist to the sack hanging beneath. Janna frowned slightly but caught on, rolling those two swollen orbs in her palm, clutching them lightly. Elise promptly grabbed Janna by the waist and tugged her closer, a firm yank causing her to squeak as Elise's cock smacked into her stomach, resting awkwardly up against her dress. "And... Get on your knees." She instructed firmly as a follow-up.

"But you said I wouldn't have to use my mouth," Janna rebelled, snapping her gaze up to meet Elise's devious expression. She furrowed her brow, slowing her strokes. "It's a deal breaker if I have to suck your-"

"No, no," Elise shook her head, resting a hand on Janna's shoulder and pressing down. "Just squat underneath it. I just want to see your face while you jerk me off, is all. It'll really get me going..." Elise purred, licking her lips. Janna sighed begrudgingly, but allowed herself to stoop down onto her heels, gazing back up at Elise from beneath the shadow cast over her face by that intimidating, turgid length. She continued to stroke after squirming to get comfortable, still taking care to utilize both hands to accelerate the process as much as she possibly could. "Oh fuck yes..." Elise softly cooed, reaching down to gently pet Janna's head. "Now tighten your grip. Don't by shy..." She instructed. Despite Janna's reluctance, she was quite obedient, her fingers curling tightly around that shaft as she jerked it. An immediate reward of a far thicker than normal glob of spunk oozed out, dripping onto Janna's face. She winced.

"H-hey!" Janna whined. Elise shook her head, giving the girl another pat, fingers stroking through those pink locks slowly.

"It's not going to hurt anything, relax," Elise laughed, biting her lower lip. "It just means I'm... Ooh... Getting closer..." Elise softly sighed, her hips rolling forward with a slight arch of the back. It was apparent that the steps Janna had taken were quickly taking effect as a harsh throb was felt in the girl's hand. She gulped, her annoyance fading into visible sheepishness, choosing to instead lean back a bit to get out of the way of any dripping pre-cum and instead letting that steady trickle ooze onto her cleavage instead. Elise's groans were becoming just as common, her palm moving to cup Janna's cheek instead. "Ah... Fuck, it's coming..." Elise warned through labored panting. The tightness of Janna's grip was doing wonders for her, the roughness possibly backed by built up malice towards the spider-witch certainly working in her favor.

Though, it was possibly even more so the sight of her cock drooling onto her apprentice's adorable, button-nosed face.

"Just tell me when you--?!" Janna was interrupted by a rope of hot spunk to her face, streaked over her glasses and hair. Another. Powerful spasms in tandem with Elise's sharp moans as she leaned back against the desk, tilting her head back in visible bliss as her trembling rod was held steady by Janna's unsure grip. Thick and pearly seed carelessly coated Janna's face, haphazardly aimed over the unsuspecting girl's startled expression - eyes gone wide before squinting shut in realization. She ceased stroking altogether, waiting out the storm as she was fully coated in a creamy, non-consensual facial.

"Ah... Fuck..." Elise dreamily moaned out, slowly thrusting her sticky shaft into Janna's palm and squeezing out the last few drops. "Sorry about that... I was very backed up. I couldn't help myself once I got you on your knees..." She sighed in relief, a gentle, aroused lip bite as she glanced down and examined her handiwork. Such a mess she made of her attractive pupil's face.

"You... You..." Janna jerked back her hands, leering down at the mess that was made of her dress from beneath her cum-stained glasses. "Weren't we supposed to bottle this?!" She gasped in audible frustration, attempting to scoop what she could from her face with trembling hands.

"Oh... Oops," Elise remarked with surprisingly earnest coyness. "An... Honest mistake, I promise. But, I rebound fast. We can just go again, hm? No problem," she confidently suggested, taking her cock in hand and giving it a few pumps. Despite how it had initially begun to droop, it quickly pulsated back to life. Janna gazed up in a mixture of fury and disbelief, but suddenly sighed out in defeat, her expression softening.

"...Fine. I've already done this for you once, I guess," Janna groaned in annoyance, reaching up for that shaft once more. Elise suppressed a grin as the girl beneath her resumed that firm stroking, aggressive right out of the gate this time, watching as Janna removed her glasses and set them aside.

"I will say, it may take some time longer this time, however, unless you're wiling to... Spice things up a bit more?" Elise so opportunistically offered, attempting to place a hand on Janna's hair, only to be smacked away.

"What could it possibly be now?" Janna softly growled in return. Elise pressed on and persistently placed her hand on Janna's head, gently pulling forward. She rolled her eyes and went along with it. "You're... So... Ugh," she caved, permitting herself with beet red cheeks to be shoved right up against that sack. Her forehead rested against the base of that massive, pleasantly weighted cock, lips smashed right up against those full, bloated balls. Her nostrils flared, inhaling that musky scent deeply. The lingering traces of sweat and pheremones overtaking her, Elise silently pressing her in a little deeper. There was some visible resistance at first, but her lips parted and she accepted the sack between her wonderfully soft lips. Elise moaned gently.

"Mmh... Good girl," she praised, stroking her fingers through those curly locks. "Just keep stroking and licking, I'll get there in no time... And I'll be sure to bottle this one," she promised with a slight nod, though it was apparent it was more of an afterthought. She locked eyes with Janna, who continued to glare back with a cum-soaked face with Elise's thick girl-meat draped over it. It gave her chills, watching that dainty hand glide across her throbbing length and feeling those lips suckle on her smooth sack. Tugging back on the skin, every so often tightening her grip with a twist along the girth. Elise's cock was drooling even more than before, all of it leaking onto the girl's hair shamelessly. Janna eventually released one of those balls from her lips, a soft 'pop' and a strand of drool connecting it to her panting mouth.

"G...Get a vial, now," she demanded. Elise frowned slightly, but that was fair enough. She shoved Janna's mouth back onto her sack, but reached towards the nearest shelf to grab suitably sized flask. The reassurance of Elise presenting it was enough to restore the girl's confidence, her eyes fluttering shut in a far softer expression, taking up a sudden shift in mood and far more passionately lapping at her superior's sack. The wet, gentle slurping and the audible stroking was more than enough to get Elise's gears grinding, greedy humps into Janna's face causing her to wince more than a few times.

This session was far more short-lived, however, Elise quick to cave with such a pretty face to rile her up. The tonal shift from aggravation to acceptance was a thorough steroid to her mood as well, her aching cock once more starting to throb in a familiarly harsh manner. Janna's eyes shot open, but Elise was thankfully holding the flask to the tip as she braced against the table.

"Mmh... Keep going... Almost..." She nodded slowly, seeing the visible relief on Janna's face. She'd already tricked the girl into one facial, two was overkill. A sharp exhale escaped her gritted teeth, a sudden buck forward and Elise's fingers tightening their grip and tugging forward starting Janna as the second orgasm began. This time, the spunk pouring out from the tip neatly filled the bottle. No shenanigans, though what surely felt like Janna's victory was merely Elise winning even harder yet.

Janna was held down and bound to having her face smothered against that sticky, musky cock and that taut sack until several long moments had passed the final rope being discharged into that vial, Elise letting out a gentle sigh and letting go. Janna yanked away, quick to brush herself off and stand straight up.

"Please tell me you got enough," Janna groaned, taking a few steps back to blindly fumble for a towel. She wasted no time in cleansing herself of the jizz that plastered her face and bosom.

"Mhm, sure did," Elise pleasantly nodded, corking the bottle and setting it up on the shelf before awkwardly tucking her cock back under her dress in its half-erect state. A bit of struggling to do so earned a few glances from Janna, who'd obviously been left with a different impression than she was trying to imply. Elise would keep those curious looks in the back of her thoughts for any future schemes, just in case the opportunity presents itself.

"So... Could you, erm... At least tell me what the ingredient is for?" Janna asked, turning her back as she dabbd her face clean by the sink.

"Eh?" Elise paused, glancing up. "Let's... Call it a secret for now."

"...There isn't a potion you needed that for, is there?" Janna sighed, tossing the towel down and leaning against the counter, annoyed.

"No, no! Just... Allow me to go... Get the book it's from," Elise forced a laugh, starting to back out of the door. Before Janna could permit her to leave, she'd already slammed it shut, heels clicking down the hall as she hauled ass to flee.

She'd just... Give Janna a bit of time to cool off after her unfortunate realization. At least long enough for her to find an actual potion that would use something as obscure as spider semen.


End file.
